Game 2: Second Serve
Second Serve is the second episode of Power Rangers Aces. It is the second episode in the story arc Set 1: Ready, Play and introduces Roger Davis and Nole Borkovic. Story Page 7= Game 2: Second Serve Ten years have passed and Earth had no more invaders came. Tennis is now the most popular sport, with new players coming to the game. The retired rangers continued playing tennis, but almost all of them have retired from it too. Pete had broken the record for number of Slams won, while André won many Slams too. Venus continued playing, but she also took up college classes on the side and just retired two years ago. The youngest member, Rusty, kept playing the game, but injuries hampered him on his progress. He recently announced his retirement, deciding to become a coach instead. Martina also retired, but for the reasons that she wants to pursue a career other than tennis. At present time, the tennis season is just starting. Laverus, still monitoring Faultissimo Armada activity in space, was developing additional tech that could help defeat the possible incoming danger, and also scouting new players who may have the Ace Aura. He also instructed Rusty to oversee the Brisbane Bronze Tournament (located in the nation where Laverus lived here on Earth, Australia) and to give out the trophy to the champion. As the tournament finished, the stage was set to present the champion’s trophy. Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give a round of applause to this year’s champion…Roger Davis!” (Rusty went up to the stage to present the trophy to the winner) Rusty: “Congratulations! You really are making good progress in the past year or so.” Roger: “Thank you very much! With the upcoming Australian Hard Court Slam to defend, this would give me a confidence boost for sure!” Rusty: “Good for you! Best wishes to you this season.” Roger: “Thank you! You are such an inspiration to me.” Rusty: “I’m flattered, thanks. Keep it up; you really have a bright future ahead.” Rusty (thinking): “and I think you may be the one that I am looking for.” (The audience applauded, showing appreciation to the tournament’s finalists) Later that day, Roger was packing up his things as he would go to the Australian Hard Court Slam (also known by players as The Aussies) in Melbourne next. Before he left his inn room, he reminisced before locking the door. Roger (thinking): “Another week, another title. What a journey it has been, especially after I won my second Grand Slam last year in Melbourne. It feels like it was only yesterday when I got that win…” (Roger flashes back to last year, when he was in the final against Nole Borkovic, another player seeking for his Slam #2) Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen, let me present you this year’s Australian Hard Court Slam men’s singles champion, Roger Davis!” (The audience applauded Roger and Nole, who played an excellent final that went to a five-setter) Nole: “Roger, congrats to your second Slam title...but I just let you know, I let you easy this time.” Roger: “Really? How did it get to a deciding set if it was, as you said, easy?” Nole: “Ha, I’m kidding of course. But I will have my revenge. You’ll see.” Roger: “Well, let the best man win…which means me, haha.” Nole (sarcastically): “He, very funny...” (After Roger finished reminiscing, he locked the door, ready to leave the inn and go to the team RV) Roger: “Well guys, Next stop, Melbourne! The Aussies await!” So Roger and his team left Brisbane, going now to Melbourne for The Aussies. Roger put his bags at the back, and sat inside the RV, reviewing videos of his matches on his laptop. Roger then received a text on his phone, surprisingly coming from Nole. “Hmm, a message from Nole...what is this?” said Roger. He read the text message: “Roger, let’s have a practice session a day before The Aussies start. Let’s see how our games improved since the last time we met in Melbourne. I’ll expect you will be there.” Roger thought about facing Nole again, who got injured during the clay season and was absent for the rest of the season after having an excellent start, but played some minor tournaments to get back in form. “It seems he is ready to get to the next level. Haven’t seen him in a while, but he won two Bronze titles back-to-back to get in form. I wonder why he’s a bit overconfident when he is playing his first big tournament in a long while. Interesting.” Roger thought. |-|Page 8= It’s nighttime, and Roger and his team stayed on a rest stop. Roger went outside looking at the stars, as it relaxes him. “Ahh, looking at the night sky never gets old." said Roger. Roger continued to gaze, but all of a sudden a big red flashing light from the sky distracted him. “What is that? It doesn’t look like your typical night lights.” said Roger. The eerie red light kept flashing, which made Laverus wonder at his lair. ”Hmm, there seems to be a disturbance in space. I wonder what that is.” Laverus then zoomed in to the sector, just close to the edge of the solar system. “Let’s see what this is…” said Laverus, trying to see where the light came from in the screen. Zooming in closely, Laverus was shocked as the moment he feared has finally come. “I think it is time.” said Laverus. Needing assistance, he urgently called the five Earth Aces – Pete, André, Venus, Rusty & Martina – to all go to Melbourne for The Aussies for important news. At the eve of The Aussies, Roger’s crew has finally reached Melbourne. Roger stepped out of the RV, with the press trying to get a glimpse of him. He and his team then went to the Tennis Center, a place where the players could stay during Grand Slams. There, he greeted his friend Tommy, who was going to the cafeteria to eat. Tommy: “Hey, long time no see! How was your off-season? I read that you were experimenting shots. ” Roger: “Yeah, I did. I was trying to see what I could add to my bag of tricks, haha.” Tommy: “Well anyway, I’m gonna grab some lunch. Are you coming?” Roger: “Nah, I have to go unpack my stuff first. I also have an appointment later on.” Tommy: “OK. See yah! Go try the pasta though. It tastes incredible!” (As Roger said his goodbye, he then went to his room to unpack his bags) Roger: “There! All packed out. Maybe I have time now to relax before I could start my practice. Maybe also try the pasta Tommy was talking about. I do seem a bit famished.” (Roger’s phone then rang, alerting a received text message) Roger: “Huh, I wonder who this could be. From Nole, huh. Oh yeah, I remembered he wanted to play a practice run with him today. I wonder what is up.” (Roger then ate in the cafeteria and then went to the practice courts to check if Nole was there) Roger (thinking): “He said on the text that I would have to meet him in Practice Court G, but he’s not here yet.” (Thinking there was no one there, he was then surprised that suddenly a hand touched his shoulder) Nole: “GOTCHA!” Roger: “Ahhh! You scared me there. I hear you like to prank players like this. Will you ever mature?” Nole: “Oh come on, lighten up you twinkle-toes. I was just having a bit of fun, but you know how pumped up and focused I am when it comes to tennis. I’m training very hard to really push my game to the next level. I think by showing you here, I will prove that I am also a great player – by beating you!” Roger: “You sure are quite confident. Very well, let’s go to the courts. Let’s see if you can walk the talk. I’ll be ready.” The two then started to play after they warmed up, ready to see how their games match up. Nole’s hitting partner decided to umpire the match, with Roger’s fitness trainer also following how the match is going. “Ready, play!” said the umpire, as play went under way. In a “Race to 8” set format, Roger was able to break Nole early. Roger: “Are you sure you changed your game? I broke you a bit too easy.” Nole: “Well I am just warming up. I will get to that higher gear real soon.” (At *4-3 for Roger, Nole was able to get the break of serve back, annoying Roger a little) Roger (thinking): “It does seem that he improved his game well. Before he wasn’t able to chase my offense down that much, but as the match goes I feel like I am just hitting a wall. What is worse that wall is fighting back. I have to think of something else to counter this.” (Nole managed to hold his serve 5-4*, determined to not back down) Nole: “What do you think of my new moves? I have trained so hard to improve my fitness and now I feel great!” Roger: “Well you might have improved, but you don’t have the tricks up my sleeve like I do.” Nole: “I might not have the “bag of tricks” that you have, but what I have is all I need.” |-|Page 9= The game continued, and Roger was facing break point. He managed to create a big serve, but Nole quickly responded with a great return to counter it. Roger tried a risky backhand down-the-line just to get the point, which he did. He eventually held, a bit relieved that he was able to get out of it. “That was a close one. Even my great serve struggles with his return.” thought Roger. “That was a great effort by Roger to hold in that last game. He’s still hard to beat, as always.” thought Nole. As the match continued at 5-5, Nole was able to hold and it was Roger next who would have to hold serve. Roger was about to serve at *30-30. “Well, if you want serious…well it’s time to be serious.” said Nole. Roger then served, but Nole returned it again…but this time, it wasn’t just a simple return – he was able to return it so well, that it became a return winner! “No way, how can you turn my serve against me?” said Roger. “Well, let us say this is my main trick. This technique I call…the Hard Springy Wall!” said Nole. Roger was shaken by the technique, and decided to just try and outplay him. He was able to get some great serves and offensive shots, but Nole was able to return some and put Roger in the backfoot. At deuce, it was going to the wire. “Roger, just hold on. You only have 3 games to win this. You know you could do it!” said Roger to himself. A long rally then ensued, which Roger gave away the point in an error. “Are you already tired, twinkle-toes? I feel that I could do this all day!” said Nole. “No, I’m not. I could still handle this, you’ll see!” said Roger. Break point was facing Roger and he needed a good serve to escape. His first serve was out, and he had to get his second serve in to not double fault. With Roger feeling a bit tense, Nole was able to notice it. “You’re shaking a bit. Are you OK?” said Nole. “Of…of course!” nervously said Roger. Roger then served but his toss was a bit off. Hitting the ball on the racket, Roger felt that it is going to end up badly. “Oh no!” thought Roger, as the ball hit the net. Roger double faulted, giving the break away to Nole, making him serve for the match, much to Roger’s dismay. Nole was serving for the match and was feeling great that he finally proves that he could beat Roger. “This is it Nole, just 4 more points to victory!” thought Nole. Nole exhaled big letting loose as he served. A winner from Nole and an unforced error from Roger made it 30-0. “I’m not backing out without a fight!” said Roger, who forced Nole to an error, making it 30-15. “Well, me too.” said Nole, who surprised Roger with a dropshot winner. As Nole was a point away from winning, he said: “I will show that I have what it takes to be the best player in the world!” Back at Laverus’ lair, the alarm went off. “Is it time?” asked Rusty. “It’s time.” said Laverus. As Nole was serving at match point, a big rumble at the sky was heard, and a big shadow was overcast on the practice court, and later on the whole Slam grounds. “What is this?” said Nole, looking at the big shadow after hearing the rumble. “I dunno.” said Roger who seemed confused. The two then looked up in the sky…and was surprised on what they saw. “No…way.” said Nole. “Is this for real? I thought it was already over?” said Roger. “I am not sure, but for sure this is not good news. We have to get out of here and find a safe place.” said Nole. The people around the grounds panicked as they saw the big flying ships at the sky. The incident that happened years back seems to be returning again, but this time it looks worse than before. “Let’s go to the Tennis Center and see if the other players are OK!” said Nole. “OK. But let’s see help those in the practice court get out of this place safely.” said Roger. Roger was a bit surprised that Nole was actually concerned about others; while Nole was surprised Roger is not as self-centered as he thought. Nole agreed to check the players that are still practicing. “Come on guys, go with us! We have to be together so that you won’t get hurt with many people panicking.” said Nole. The players agreed coming with him and Roger, and they all tried to not get trampled by the crowd. “Stay together, guys! We have to get to the Tennis Center with no one left behind.” said Roger. Minutes later, they finally had reached the Tennis Center safely. “There, it seems everyone is accounted for. Roger, thanks for your help. We may be rivals, but it seems we work together nicely. Maybe I should have given you more respect.” said Nole. “Nah, it’s OK. A bit of banter doesn’t hurt and it just makes me more pumped up in our matches. I apologize too if I get a bit cocky, not thinking I have rubbed other people the wrong way” said Roger. Nole then made a friendly nod which Roger nodded back. As they were going inside, a troop of Mugers suddenly descended to the ground, and were ready to attack the players. Roger and Nole, however weren’t backing down. “Guys, go inside. I will handle this.” said Nole. While the players went inside, Roger decided to stay. |-|Page 10= “No, I won’t leave. I would like to help you. I know a few moves myself.” said Roger. “Well, OK. Let’s go…Ajde!” said Nole. The two sides stood and were ready to battle. Roger and Nole tried to beat the Mugers up, and while they managed to hold some of them, they were outnumbered and cornered, making it hard for them to win this situation. “We’re surrounded, what should we do?” said Nole. “I dunno. Unless someone grabs us from above or something, we are toast.” said Roger. “Gluten-free toast?” joked Nole. “It’s not time to make a joke here!” said Roger. The two had no place to go…until a bright light shined on both of them, temporarily blinding the Mugers, and bit by bit Roger and Nole’s bodies begin to turn to dust. “Wait, what in the world? What is happening to us?” said Nole. “I don’t know, but I feel something that this is our ticket on our way out!” said Roger. Their particles then seemingly got sent to a distant place, where the Mugers got confused where they went to. Back at the lair, Laverus and the other society members were preparing for Roger and Nole’s arrival. As their particles finally got back to normal, a bright light flashed again. Nole (looking a bit worried): “Whu, whu, what happened to our bodies? Hey, where are we? This is creeping me out, man!” Roger: “I am not sure, but we seem to be teleported to a dark cave…with some advanced technology, I might add.” Nole: “It does seem we are inside a secret lair or something. Hey, maybe it belongs to a super hero. Or, maybe we are recruited by a spy organization with things other people were not allowed to see.” Roger: “Oh come on, now that’s just pure sci-fi…but then again us being teleported here is sci-fi itself.” (Roger did start to ponder who or what brought them there, seeing that it seems to be empty) Nole: “Hello…anybody there?” Roger: “Why did you bring us here?” Eerie Voice: “Welcome, we were expecting you.” Nole: “Hey, I already heard that line before.” (A shadowy figure then shown up who also introduced himself) “Allow me to introduce myself…I’m Laverus Rocket…and THIS is my lair!” Nole: “Rocket? THE Laverus Rocket? Didn’t you disappear from the tennis scene some years after your retirement? I already thought you were...” Laverus: “Well, I’m here, alive and well, and I brought you two here for an urgent matter.” Roger: “Wait a minute, where are we exactly first and how did you get access to such technology?” Laverus: “Well, first of all you are in my lair – the Laverus Lair!” Nole: “(whispers to Roger) Huh, he named the lair to himself, it seems someone has a bigger ego that you do.” Roger: “(whispers to Nole) Shh, be quiet. I want to know why we are brought here.” Laverus: “Anyway, you are here because you have been chosen for an important mission…” Nole: “Wait, are you telling me were now secret agents?” Laverus: “Well, not exactly. You have been chosen because you possess something that the greatest tennis players of the world have. It’s something that makes them almost invincible in battle, something that brings fear to opponents before they hit their first ball. It’s the feeling that these great players have, a feeling that they would win the match even in the direst situation. This feeling, this aura these players have, is what I call…the Ace Aura.” Nole: “Ace Aura? I know about great players having like a great aura surrounding them, making players and believe they couldn’t win against them. But a literal aura?” Laverus: “Well, it’s not exactly a thing. But those who possess it are said to have great power in them, power that the greatest warriors of the universe possess. Power enough to beat the Faultissimo Armada, and bring peace to the world. Power to become…Ace Power Rangers!“ (Silence was heard in the lair. Both Roger and Nole didn't know what to say, not sure what to believe) Nole: “Ace...Power Rangers? Do you mean the same rangers who battled against the Armada few years ago?” Laverus: “Yes, the same ones. I recruited five tennis players who possess the Ace Aura, as they could use the powers of the Ace Morphers to morph into Ace Rangers to protect the people of the world from the Faultissimo Armada. After they defeated the first wave of invaders, they all retired and continued playing tennis. I think you Roger, in particular have already met one of them. |-|Page 11= Roger: “I already did? Which one?” “It was me, Roger. (stepping out of the shadows) G’day, mates. It’s me, Rusty, the former Green Ace.” Nole: “No, way! Rusty Hubert?” Roger: “Rusty? Didn’t we just meet in Brisbane just two days ago at the presentation?” Rusty: “Yes! I am quite amazed about your game. But what I am most amazed is how you handled pressure. You had such grace that you served well at important points and you upped your game when it mattered most. Not only that…you, Nole, also have been showing how much you tried to improve your game as the months go by, not backing down, striving to become the best player in the world. But what I am most impressed by you two, is what you did off-court – you helped people and faced trouble against you, teaming up and showing courage even as rivals. Those reasons are why you two are chosen to be the next Ace Rangers.” Nole: “Whoa.” Roger: “Wait, so you mean we are chosen to become the next Ace Rangers? Do you think we have what it takes to fight against the Armada? We're just young tennis players. Also, how do you know we have the Ace Aura?” Laverus: “Well, follow me.” Roger and Nole then followed Laverus to a special cavern deep in the lair. There, they saw a big, glowing sphere of energy, rotating and shining brightly. Nole: “Whoa, what is that glowing sphere? It’s like the sun.” Laverus: “That, my friends, is the Seed Core. The Seed Core, believe it or not, is where the root energy of tennis around the galaxy came from, and legend says that if it goes out, the love of people for tennis on the galaxy goes out too. I spent years trying to find the Seed Core here on Earth to protect it, and that was my mission after I retired. I finally found it, and it is my duty to stay here and protect it to those who may want to steal it. Not only that, I would also be out of the spotlight as the attention had been a bit too much.” Roger: “Wait, how do you know about this Seed Core, and why do you think you should protect it?” Laverus: “Well, I will tell you a story.” (The Seed Core then let out a bright light, seemingly sending Nole, Roger and Laverus to outer space) Nole: “Is this where I think we are?” Laverus: “No, were not in space. But I will tell you…my story. There is a galaxy in the universe, known as Ketrac. In this galaxy, tennis is more of a way of living rather than just a sport. There, planets have their tennis warriors, and the strongest of the warriors have what we call…” Roger: “The Ace Aura.” Laverus: “That is right! Now, there is a tyrant who wanted to control the galaxy, and stealing the Seed Core of the galaxy would be his one-way ticket to control everyone to his means. That tyrant is named Don Skeletoni Mafioso, the leader of the Faultissimo Armada, who attacked our planets and captured the citizens turning them to Dread Duelists. Some were turned to Mugers, but the great players were turned to great soldiers for the armada. They were almost unstoppable. However, I and four other tennis warriors were recruited by the Seed Core and we were shown our destiny to fight against the Armada. We became the Aces, a rebel force against the Armada, using our Aura for the good of the universe, helping other planets who can’t defend themselves. Eventually we infiltrated the enemy base. We thought we were victorious, but the Don escaped with his remaining Armada members, finding out that they were going to invade a new planet and steal their Seed Score – and that is here, on Earth.” Nole: “Laverus, you said that…YOU fought against the Armada? Does it mean…no way…” Laverus: “Correct. I am from the Ketrac galaxy, fighting against the Armada, using the power of the Ace Aura against them. We were able to save many lives, winning a lot of battles. But with the Armada’s threat, I felt that I have to follow them and find new warriors while my comrades stayed to help other planets go back to normal.” Nole (shocked): “Still can’t believe you came from another planet! No wonder they told that you played out of this world...unbelievable.” Roger: “OK, now I see what the Faultissimo Armada is doing here. But how do you know we have the Ace Aura?” Laverus: “Well, see for yourself.” |-|Page 12= Roger and Nole started to show a colored glow and both being amazed by it. Nole: “There is blue light coming from me.” Roger: “Mine is red. Laverus, you also had the same light as mine. Is this the Ace Aura?” Laverus: “Yes, it is. Most players have a tennis aura, but the Ace Aura is special because it is very strong and defined, sometimes overwhelming the aura of others. However, we use our powers to overwhelm those who do bad, and it is the Aces’ duty to protect those who don’t have aura strong as us. I and the secret society have searched for the best players, those who had the Ace Aura. Every time there is a competition, the Seed Core reacts and converts its energy through a medal in our medal machine, connected to the winner. More wins, the bigger their aura grows. You, as Ace Rangers, could use these medals to power up your arsenal. While some did have the Ace Aura, they weren’t destined to be rangers. But you two, and three more we need to find, will save the planet and return the balance!” A moment of silence was heard in the room, as the room started to go back to normal. Roger: “Wow, it is a bit much to digest. But if it is to defend the planet and for the game of tennis, I’ll do it.” Nole: ‘Well, I didn’t work hard to improve my game just for the invaders to destroy the planet.” Roger (nudging): “Nole…” Nole: “Oh, and of course I wanted to protect the people too, so I’m in.” Laverus: “I greatly appreciate both your help. First, in order to start your mission, I will give you your Ace Morphers.” (Roger, Nole and Laverus then went to another room in the lair, where they saw the morphers on pedestals) Laverus: “This is the aura charging station. Those gadgets in the middle are the Ace Morphers, and are powered by Ace Aura. The morphers can be charged here by putting your hands to the charging pads. It would power up the morphers and medals so it can be used to its full potential. Roger, take the one on the red pedestal, while you Nole take the one on the blue. But before you do, charge it first.” (Roger and Nole then charged their morphers. Moments later, it fully charged and was taken) Nole: “Cool. What are the functions of the morphers anyway, though?” Laverus: “The Ace Morphers look like a hi-tech stopwatch, but they are more than that. They contain apps that would help you during battle although there is a Fun app for, well fun.” Roger: “Interesting. But how can we morph?” Laverus: “To morph, you need to insert your own Morph Medal at back of the morpher. There are two medal slots, and the Morph Medal is placed on the top. You will then have to press the Morph app to transform.” Nole: “Awesome!” Laverus: “Now, let’s get back to the main control room so I send you back.” (The three got back to the control room to teleport them back) Laverus: “I am counting on you, Ace Rangers!” Nole: “Don’t worry, you can count on us. We will kick the Armada’s butt for good, haha.” Roger: “Hold up, let’s focus on those invaders in The Aussies first.” Laverus: “OK, I am setting the coordinates to get you back. You may feel a bit of discomfort, but it should return you back to The Aussies as quickly as possible.” Nole & Roger: “We’re ready!” Laverus: “Here it goes! Oh, don’t forget that you could return here on your own by pressing the Teleport App in your morphers – it just needs your Morph Medals to work. It’s a one-way app though and you need the teleporter here to get out.” Roger: “Wait, Laverus, what about the Morph Med…” (With the teleportation machine creating some noise, Laverus wasn’t able to hear what Nole & Roger said) Laverus: “I am counting on you two, the new generation…the new Ace Rangers!” Characters Debuting characters in bold. Main * * * Supporting * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * * (cameo) * Villains * Trivia Name Origins * ' name is based on 17-time Grand Slam champion and , the male international team tennis competition run by the . * 's name is based on 10-time Grand Slam Champion 's nickname "Nole", and "Borko", which is derived from the Slavic element borti, meaning "fight, battle".http://www.behindthename.com/name/borko Others * As of this time of writing, former World #1 and two-time Grand Slam champion (the player is based on) just recently retired from tennis in the . * (the player is based on) has not yet retired from tennis, while (the player is based on) while has retired from singles, currently plays in doubles. Episode Title * The title is based on the second serve in tennis, the only additional attempt a player could make in a single point (not counting lets). Pertaining to the story, this was the Faultissimo Armada's second wave on Earth, and also the rise of the second generation of Earth Ace Rangers. References Category:Power Rangers Aces Category:Zjzr